Closer Than You Think
by Secret Admire
Summary: The crew is back together from being seperated once again. However, bonds seemed to have been injured between Sanji and Nami after an attack. Is Sanji worried about Nami too much?


Chapter 1

Incomplete Reunion

As the blonde stepped aboard the long awaiting ship once again he immediately knew something was wrong. None of his fellow crew members looked sad, but something was missing and whatever it was it seemed pretty important. He tried shaking the feeling of by lighting another cigarette but it didn't seem to want to go away.

"What's wrong Sanji?" the long nosed one said curiously.

"I'm not sure." Sanji admitted, "I just have this weird feeling something isn't right."

"I wonder what it could be…" Robin questioned.

"Are we missing something?" Sanji asked.

Silence dawned on the pirate crew… Sanji scanned the room. Something was missing. But what? _I must be overlooking something… _Realization came over him.

"Where's Nami?" he asked taking in a deep whiff of the tobacco to try to suppress the erg to complete freak-out.

Everyone shock that they were missing one member. _How can someone forget someone as important as her. _

"She was here a second ago." Stated the reindeer. Sanji calmed down a little at the words and walked into the red-head's office, where she normally went to draw her maps and study.

To his relief there she was trying to grab a book from a high shelf. She wasn't very short but Sanji was taller than her. Not by much, but by a head. Feeling the need to help the woman because of his gentleman charm, he pinpointed the book she was trying to get and grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She replied flashing him a smile.

With an amazing smile like hers Sanji could just melt. To him she was perfect. In everyway, perfect. She had smooth curves and is dead-flat gorgeous. With Robin being a close second Nami topped the list. If he had to rate her out of 100, well, lets just say he would call her a much bigger number.

He walked back to the door but didn't leave. He simply stood in the door way watching her indulge herself in the book he had retrieved. He stayed quiet not wanting to break her train of thought. That was until he was yanked out of the door way by there fellow Captain.

"What the hell?"

"Sanji your finally here." The straw-hat boy exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I am here."

"I'm hungry!"

"Fine I'll make you a snack then." Sanji stated annoyed.

"Makes sure there is a lot of meat!"

"Then it wouldn't be a snack!"

"Okay."

Sanji walked into his favorite place on the ship and got to work. He was the chief there and sure did keep that name proud. He could cook anything and make it taste good. Since his two years of training he got better at it too. The crewmembers all thought that he had to be the best cook around the seas and they were extremely grateful to have him. That's why he would always cook the best meals and snacks for them, he was grateful to them too.

He returned with the somewhat snack he whipped up and brought it out of the kitchen. He walked into Nami's office once again and placed a fruit smoothie that he did in no time, down beside her on the desk. She didn't seem to notice the gestured but that didn't trouble him.

He then left the room and walked back onto the grassy flooring.

"FOOOD!" exclaimed Luffy as he ran to the food.

Unluckily for him, the boat shook, sending the delicious snack he had been waiting for shooting up into the air.

"We're under attack!" shouted the boat's mechanic Franky. "Usopp help me prepare the ship for immediate departure."

"Ay, ay!" Usopp responded.

"My snack!" Luffy cried watching this snack fly high out of sight.

Zoro, the ships pro-swordsman, walked up to the crying boy. "What goes up, must come down."

Joy then sprung into Luffy's eyes as he spotting the snack fall down back into sight. He then stretched his neck using his devil fruit ability and had the snack fall right into mouth. Pleased with his accomplishment, he smiled as the ship once again shook. You could hear the sounds of things falling over and some breaking.

Chopper then came running out of his medical office crying. He had spilt something of a purplish shade on his lab coat.

Copper was their reindeer-medic. Not only was he simple adorable but he was also very talented. If you had one of the worst injuries possible, Copper could fix you right up without a second thought. He learned his talents from living with doctors his whole live. Not only that but for during their two year of being separated, Copper ended up learning about other remedies and also received a lot more strength as a bonus. This talented, cotton candy lover, was considered the crews pet but he is much more then that and is appreciated greatly.

"I will never be able to get this out!" Copper whined.

"I'll do my best to get it out for you later." Robin said grabbing the lab coat off of the reindeer with a smile on her face.

Luffy wasn't the only one to have a devil fruit ability. Robin and Chopper were also devil fruit users along with one other crewmember. Copper's was that he could talk, for a reindeer, and could change body form during battle or whenever he wants. Robin's ability is hands. She could save and entire armada from complete destruction by having hand come up to protect. This ability of her's saved them plenty of times.

"Usopp, are we all set?" Franky called out.

"Yeah!" Usopp replied.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Franky warned as the ship shook yet another time. He slammed his hand down on a green button on the ship's control panel making the ship and everyone with it blast forward out of danger at major fast speed. They went so far that they saw no enemy ship when they finally made a complete stop.

"I'm going to look at the damage." Franky said relieved.

"That was a good snack, Sanji. Can I have another?" Luffy said still having the pleasant smile on his face.

"Nope." Sanji stated.

"AW! But I'm hungry!" Luffy whinned.

"Later." Sanji stated and he walked up to the closed door that lead to Nami's office.

He opened it curiously.

Books and papers laid scattered on the ground. Sanji gasped at the mess the attack made. Everyone peered into the room and did the same.

Copper ran in.

Sanji fallowed Copper's movement to Nami slowly sitting up from under a pile of books. He gasped at the sight of the blood, nearly fainted. Nami was hurt.

Copper as the medic started patting a cotton ball, he received from the medic box he grabbed, on her the side of her forehead.

"You okay?" Copper asked.

"I'm fine." She responded.

Sanji let out a secret sigh of relief and began piling books on top of each other.

"Just leave it. I'll pick them up later." Nami said as she rose to her feet.

He stopped at her words. She was hurt and he didn't want to case her any stress.

Copper then escorted Nami to his office to get patched up, leaving silence in the room.

"Should we pick it up anyways?" Usopp asked innocently.

"No," Robin replied, turning their attentions on her, "I wouldn't want my most precious work to be messed with."

"I must agree. We will just have to help her when she is cleaning it, later." Brooke stated, declaring the job to be one that they all should take on.

Sanji then spotted the glass of the smoothie that was empty, not a drop left. He smiled at the sight knowing the Nami had drunk it. He picked it up.

"Well, I should get going on dinner then." Sanji stated.

Sanji entered the kitchen and placed the glass in the sink. He smiled one more time and began cooking. He wanted this meal to be a good one to bring Nami's energy back up.


End file.
